


Jinchūriki Family

by Festivewillow69



Series: Jinchūriki Family [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Good times bad times - Freeform, Looking for a family, kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festivewillow69/pseuds/Festivewillow69
Summary: AU fic. Naruto has been exiled. No longer part of the Hidden Leaf. Now, he searches for a new family. One made of jinchūriki. Post Sasuke Recovery Mission arc.
Series: Jinchūriki Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Wind

**Author's Note:**

> I have a site on FanFiction.Net under the same name of Festivewillow69. Look at my other works there. Some from there will be put up here too.

I don't own Naruto. All rights go to Misashi Kishimoto. AU fic.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
...

...

...

Naruto was kicked out. As soon as he recovered enough to walk, he was kicked out. He was no longer part of the hidden leaf village. It was near unanimous of those who wanted to kick him out. Pretty much the only people who voiced not wanting him to go was Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata and Jiraiya. Though not even the sannin could save him. Despite Tsunade also not wanting him to leave, the mountains of death threats that someone would kill him if he wasn't exiled from the hidden leaf due to his beating of Neji in the chunin exams and failure to bring back Sasuke forced her hand. Right now, here he stood, right under the front gate at the brink of dawn, facing towards the people who wanted him to stay. Hinata and Sakura looked torn up from conflicted feelings while the adults looked disappointed that they couldn't save him from exile. Iruka sighed.

"Naruto, I'm sorry things had to go this way. You know we wouldn't let this happen if we could."

"Yeah, you guys defended me until it was decided. Thank you so much." Hinata started crying harder hearing that. Kakashi stepped to his former pupil and gave him two scrolls.

"Here, these scrolls contain enough ninja tools for a small army; thanks to Tenten. Choji suggested you need food, but Shikamaru said you should be able hunt on your own considering you have the shadow clone jutsu and the rasengan. All of your friends give their condolences, even if they couldn't say it or show up." Naruto took the scrolls with a sad grin.

"Tell them all thanks. I'll cherish what I had with them forever." Kakashi nodded with an attempt to smile, but he couldn't make it genuine enough. Jiraiya asked him worridly,

"Are you sure you don't want to train under me? The Akatsuki will consider you easy pickings and some of them are S-rank jonin level ninja."

"I'm sure. I wanted to so that I could get Sasuke back and protect the leaf, but now, having no home because of my actions, I don't care wether I die or not." Hinata burst into at this.

"Don't say that!" Everyone turned to the normally quiet Hyuga girl. "Naruto-kun, the f-first day we met, you d-defended me from those b-b-bullies at the ac-cademy that winter. I t-then watched you from a d-dist-tance. I saw how you w-wanted at-t-t-ttention because you were lo-lonely." The longer she spoke, the less her stutter happened. "You-you wanted to be the Hokage, and you never lost f-faith in that. You gave me the cou-courage to never give up. Don't say you don't care to d-die, because... I really really like you!" Everyone was silenced from her exclamation and stared as she sunk back into herself and fiddled with her fingers.

"Hinata." Naruto said. She looked away, her whole face and eyes red. Naruto stepped up to her, and gave her a hug. She took a deep breath as he replied, "Hinata, thank you for saying that. While I need to walk my own path, I'll always remember what you said. If I return, part of it will be for you." He didn't hear a response, but he didn't think he needed one, so he tried letting her go, but her body slumped toward him and he gasped as he struggled keeping her body up.

"Way to go, lady-killer." Kakashi jested as Iruka picked up her body off of Naruto.

"I'll take her back to the estate. She might've stayed here hours after you left." Iruka remarked before leaving.

"Naruto?" The orange clad kid looked to his crush. Maybe ex-crush now?

"Yes Sakura?"

"I'm sorry I always called you an idiot and punched you in the head. After the time we had together, I've really come to like you as a friend and a good comrade. I'll miss you. Don't worry about me though. I've taken apprenticeship under Lady Tsunade, so the next time you come around, I won't be weak anymore." Naruto grinned.

"Heh, I never thought of you as weak. Good for you Sakura." He congratulated. Sakura blushed and grinned before giving him the quickest of pecks on the cheek. Naruto then blushed.

"Don't think that means anything." Almost as if used as a front, her angry face appeared, looking forced to everybody else. "It's not like I like you a lot or anything! Sasuke's my crush! That kiss was just for luck!" Once her words processed through his head, he grinned and responded,

"Alright Sakura. I won't worry about it much. Thank you though." Seeing that her ruse was obviously seen through, she turned her back to him and sneered,

"Whatever. Just get out of here knucklehead." This merely made him laugh.

"Don't worry. I'll always be your hyperactive knucklehead friend." He gave her a breif hug. "Seriously, I'll miss you too. Believe it." Sakura's lips quivered, but she refused to look at him. He turned and exited the front gate, only looking back to wave,

"Goodbye everyone! I'll see you guys later!" He continued on his path, only walking about 10 minutes before he couldn't hold it in anymore and fell onto his knees crying.

"Damn it! My dream... shattered. My friends... gone. My headband... taken away. My home... turned their backs to me. And for what? Having the tailed beast in me? I'm not the monster. Iruka-sensei said so. I'm just a kid."

"Oh really now?" Naruto stopped crying, as he immediately found himself inside of his mind again, looking at the worn down yet strong as ever gilded cage. "If you're not a monster, then what does that leave me with you?"

"Nine tails!"

"So, what will you do now, brat?" The demon questioned the little kid. After a few seconds, Naruto grinded his teeth and accused,

"You! You're the one who ruined my life right from the beginning! As if being an outcast is bad enough, now I'm not even a member of the hidden village because of you!"

"Of course. I'm hatred incarcerate. And it just so happens that I'm stuck in you, thus attracting all the surrounding hatred towards you inadvertently for housing me. Oh, and you know what makes it even better?" He held up a hand and fashioned a Naruto in it, only it had black eyes and red pupils. "You harbor enough hatred for everybody that I created an exact replica of you, only damn pissed off at the world, who would gladly destroy it."

"Oh what do you know?!" Naruto retorted back. "Sure, the villagers hurt me, but it's not like they ever physically beat me. The worst they done was just tell me to go away." The demon fox frowned to this. "And then there was Gaara. I could see myself in him, as he was just as sad as me, because he didn't have friends, and he had a tailed beast in him. After that experience, I swore I'd never personally hurt the hidden leaf, because it was my home, where my friends were. And I never go back on my word. That's my nindo; my ninja way. Believe it." The fox snarled as he crushed the replica of Naruto.

"So what?! You may not have the resolve, but I will eventually be able break free from this cage, kill you, and destroy your worthless village!"

"Tailed beast, why do you want to destroy Konoha so bad?" The fox stiffined from this. "I can understand the whole world but why my village specifically? Did it do anything to you?"

"Hmph, foolish brat. I've lived more centuries than you can comprehend. Every shinobi has tried or had using me for power, and your village was just the most recent in those crimes."

"So you were forced against your will."

"What of it? Why would you care about my past?"

"Because I think... I get why you're full of hate."

"Don't you try understanding me, boy! You can't solve me! I'm not obligated to explain my whole backstory for you to pity me!" The fox roared.

"Then, I just have one more question, before we decide to end this conversation."

"Hmph, ask your question, so that I can ignore you and leave you unsatisfied." He said rather smugly.

"What's your name?" Again the tailed beast stiffined, this time more noticably. "People has called you only tailed beast or a demon fox, right? I'm just wondering if there's more to you than what I know." The demon was silent for about a minute or two before asking,

"You... want to know me?"

"Well, after actually talking to you instead of asking for rent like usual, I'm curious who you actually are."

"You're really something else, you know that? You're the first person to actually ask who I am. I was only a weapon to everyone else."

"Please, I only use your power when I really need it. And since you're inside me, you can probably tell what my intentions are. Is there anything wrong to try to be friends? Or at the very least, not hate each other?" After several minutes of awkward waiting, The fox said,

"Look, you're not going to solve my hatred, and we are not friends. But... I can at least tell you my name. I'm Kurama, the nine tailed fox." Naruto smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kurama. It's fine if we're not friends yet. We might become so in time."

Naruto soon found himself back in the real world, the ground below him wet with tears. He didn't know how long he cried there, but he wiped them away from his face and sniffed up the mucous in his nose before setting off feeling somewhat better. At least he won't be alone.

"So, where are we going?" Kurama asked his host.

"We're going to see Gaara."

"That sand ninja?"

"Yeah. I'm going to spend some time with him and come up with a plan." He walked several hundred feet before Kurama asked him,

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"With my help with directions, could you help me reunite me with my kin?"

"Kin? What does that mean?"

"Kin means family. You know that Gaara has the one tailed beast? Well, we're not the only ones. There's a total of nine of us. And as far as I know, we're all stuck in jinchūriki, or human sacrifices such as yourself to keep us imprisoned. We can sense we are anywhere in the world because of our kinship. If we find my kin, we'll be more cooperative together, and likely grow more powerful because of it."

"Wow, there's nine of me?" He grinned and raised his fist up into the air. "Alright, now I'm excited! Let's go!"

"Okay then. Let's find One-Tail. I can sense him in the Southwest. Go around your former village to head there."

"Ok." Naruto nodded before beginning his journey.  
\------------------------------------------  
It took 15 days, but the young ex-genin finally made it to the village hidden in the sand. As he approached the hidden village, the tailed beast stopped him.

"Wait, Naruto. If you approach the village, you'll likely be captured and tortured."

"Then how do we get in? Naruto asked sounding very parched, as he hadn't had much drinkable water lately.

"Allow me." Kurama said as he put up a red shroud around Naruto, and compelled the kid to start digging into the sand, burrowing like a mole.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
From underground, he popped into the village. He noted how unlike his village, all the buildings were made of sandstone. It felt very hot and dry. Naruto walked up to the front door. He knocked and waited for a small bit. Eventually someone opened the door. It was Kankurō.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? How did you even get into the village?"

"I've come to see Gaara." He answered weekly.

"Sounds like you could use some water first. Come in and wait while he and Temari comes back." Kankurō suggested while he helped the ex-genin in.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, that is why you have come to my home." Gaara replied as all three of the sand siblings and Naruto discussed about why he was here.

"Even after hearing that, I still can't believe they dumped you at their front gates. After everything you did for them. At least you still have some friends." Temari reasoned.

"Yeah. Sounds like something that our village would do, or the mist village, but not Konoha." Kankurō added.

"Yeah, and there's something else that's just as important."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I'm doing a favor for Kurama, the nine tails inside me. I'm on a mission to reunite him with his siblings, or kin as he said it. So I'm looking for all the jinchūriki in the ninja world to accomplish that." Naruto explained.

"Wow, that's real nice of you." Temari commented. Gaara thought about it as he talked with Shukaku.

"Shukaku, what do you think of what he says?"

"Normally my esteemed self would bury them under the bottom of the desert by now, but considering he knows nine-tails name, he must be serious about this. Tailed beasts only share their name when the jinchūriki host earns it. However, my esteemed self is only willing to help if nine-tails takes back his claim that he's stronger than me because he has more tails." Gaara nodded before he returned to the hear and now.

"Alright, I'll help you with your quest. But, Shikaku says he's only willing to come if Kurama takes back that he's stronger than him simply by having more tails.

"What?! Like I'd ever say I was wrong! Numbers equal strength!" Naruto heard Kurama deny. He thought back,

("Not so. In spite of having your help, Neji still nearly beat us and Sasuke actually did. I'm not sure if Shukaku would've helped me better, but having an automatic sand shield would certainly be quite useful. You may be stronger in strength or chakra wise, but that doesn't mean you're better than him as a beast. Now apologize so we can get his full cooperation.") Seeing that he wasn't going to convince them otherwise, he begrudgingly said to Shukaku with telepathy,

"I apologize for my behavior, One-Tail."

"Hmph, while my esteemed self don't believe you were sincere, getting an apology from you almost immediately will be good enough for now, Nine-Tails." Shukaku accepted smugly.

"Great! So, how long until we're ready to go?" Naruto cheerfully asked.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses. How long did it take to get you here anyway?" Kankurō asked.

"Uhh, two weeks. Slightly over." The kid answered.

"Oh no you don't." Temari objected. "There's no way we're going anywhere when you need your rest. We'll leave in two days, and since we have a proper map, you won't have to spend months getting anywhere else, lest you get lost in the mountains or drown in sea."

"Yeah, you're right. I'd normally leave as soon as I could but the last two weeks have been tough on me. I could use a break."

"That's right." Temari established. "And since you came to us with nothing claiming you, you can consider yourself an honorary Saisho. You can still keep your Uzumaki surname but you can also be a new brother to us if you want."

Naruto was stunned by this. Were they adopting him? He could have a family? Naruto started to tear up and lunged at Temari to hug her.

"Thank you, thank you thank you..." He kept saying this over and over as Temari grinned nervously as she looked at her actual brothers.

"Well Temari, you got another lil' guy to look after." Kankurō stated chuckling.

"Hehe, yay." She cheered with clear hint of worry, only to look down and almost said 'aww' to the ex-genin who apparently passed out on her lap, having exhausted himself from coming here. She smiled. "No, I know I'll love him like another brother. Welcome to the family, Naruto." She whispered hugging his sleeping body close.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Okay, if the story summary wasn't enough, this is an AU fic, so things are going to happen differently. I've looked for stories of similar concept of Naruto making a family with the other jinchūriki, but it doesn't seem like there's one where it's going to be more family oriented rather than the usual adventure genre. So I think I'm going to be fairly original. I'm also going to be somewhat loose to the canon rules so if you got something to say something nitpicky, at least be polite about it.


	2. Rocky introductions

Once morning came on the second day, Naruto came down to have breakfast in his pajamas, not wanting to put on his normal clothes yet. He came down to see the sand siblings having breakfast, with the eldest sibling Temari cooking breakfast for herself. As he sat down at the circular table between Gaara and Kankurō, Temari noticed him.

“Oh, Naruto. Good morning. What would you like for breakfast?”

“Do you have any ramen?” He asked with hope in his eyes. Temari looked at him weird.

“Uhh, no. We don’t have the ingredients for it. Aside from chesnuts and assorted fruits and vegetables, we’re primarily a meat family. The only soup like recipe we have is Kenchin soup. Sorry.” Naruto grumbled from this.

“Alright. Well, I guess I’ll have an apple or something and roasted pork fillet.”

“Hmm, never made that. I’ll do my best but don’t complain too much if it doesn’t taste good.” Temari remarked. Naruto again grumbled when he looked to his left and looked at Kankurō. The puppeteer stopped eating his breakfast burger and looked back at the ex-genin.

“What are you staring at, kid?” He asked a little annoyed.

“You look more normal without your weirdo face paint and black robes.” Naruto responded. Kankurō took offense to this.

“Who are you calling weirdo?! It’s Kabuki theatre face paint! All great puppeteers wear it if they want to respect the art!”

“Enough.” Gaara intervened. The two stopped from his simple utterance. “It’s breakfast time. We don’t fight at breakfast. It’s a rule. Apologize Naruto.”

“Well, I guess I can’t rag you on that too much. I mean, here’s my first ninja ID card. I had to take another without the make-up.” Naruto chuckled as he gave Kankurō one of possessions. Kankurō looked at it and laughed outrageously upon seeing the picture.

“Oh man, I can’t believe you thought this would pass at an ID! Gaara, you got to see this.” He passed the card to his brother. Once he saw the picture he gave a few good chuckles.

“Heh, not only is your choice of make up ridiculous, the pose you’re doing is quite unnecessary.” Naruto laughed while scratching his head to that comment.

“Hey, I thought just standing there with a plain smile was boring. I wanted to stand out and be awesome looking.” Temari soon looked at the ID and laughed as well.

“Sheesh, I know you wanted to be those, but you look rather awesomely weird. They all laughed for about a minute before they smelled something burning. “Oh no! The pork!”

—————————————————————

Once breakfast was finished and everybody got into their ninja clothes, they exited the Kazekage estate to begin the second part of the journey.

“Naruto, which direction do we go now?” Gaara inquired.

“We need to go North. I can sense two tailed beasts in the Land of Earth.” Kurama instructed.

“Kurama says we need to go North. In the Land of Earth.”

“Good. It should only take a couple of days then, tops.” Gaara said as he manipulated the sand in his gourd to make a platform underneath all their feet and raise them high over the village and go until they reached beyond the outer edge of the walls, and with all the extra sand available, he raised his hands and commanded, “Sand Tsunami.” The ground under them connected to his platform and roamed forward with increasing size and speed until they were riding on top of a sandstorm.

“Wow, this is so cool!” Naruto shouted.

“No kidding. He never considered using one of his attacks as transportation. This’ll get us to the Land of Earth in no time.” Kankurō admitted.

“So, you guys know any games to pass the time?”

“Well, I don’t know about games, but we could do some playing around with my puppet.”

—————————————————————

As they reached the Land of Earth quicker than anticipated, they were surprised with what they found; countless upon countless amounts of rock pillars and mountains.

“Wow, when they say Land of Earth, they really underselled themselves.” Kankurō commented, sweating slightly.

“Well, we need to stay away from their hidden village. They’ve been the sand’s rival all the way back the first Kage’s.” Temari added.

“Kurama, is there a way to find them quickly? We’ll be at a severe disatntage if we go too far deep in this land.” Naruto asked the fox inside him.

“I can fire a wave of tailed beast energy of the lowest frequency. It won’t alert any sensor type ninja, but any beasts within 50 miles will detect it. Raise your hand.” Naruto did so and a orb of red and purple energy appeared and it mildly exploded to expand into the environment, becoming invisible as it went. “Now, we wait.”

“Kurama says we’re just going to wait for them to come to us now. We’re going to need to prepare ourselves in case they’re more in a fighting mood.” Naruto explained.

“Good idea. We don’t know how our typical fighting styles will fare against earth style jutsus. Let’s make a plan if they’re hostile.” Temari suggested.

—————————————————————

After about an hour, Kurama spoke up.

“Naruto, one of the tails is coming any minute now. Get ready.”

“One of them is coming guys. Get ready.” Naruto relayed. The four person team prepared themselves. Not hostile looking, but anticpating nonetheless. Soon, someone did come, landing on a higher vantage point. He was a tall, intimidating man heavily covered in red armor and clothes. His legs were briefly white horse legs before reverting back to his natural legs.

“Who are you people? I sensed a surge of power here.” He asked in a strong deep voice. Naruto spoke up.

“Hey, are you a jinchūriki? Someone with a tailed beast inside you?”

“Why ask me that?” The man said.

“Because two of us are jinchūriki too. I’m Naruto Uzumaki, host of Kurama the nine tailed fox.”

“And I’m Gaara Saisho, host of Shukaku the one tailed tanuki.” After a few seconds of silence, the man talked.

“Okay, you are genuine.” He leapt from his vantage point and landed on his feet. As he walked to them, they noticed how tall he was. He looked to be about two feet higher than Kankuro. Naruto especially felt tiny, a full meter below him. He had to really aim his head high to see his face. “My name is Han Zenpōe. My tailed beast is Kokuō the five tailed horse. Why have you come looking for me?” Before Naruto could answer, a voice interrupted them, a voice that was softer.

“Han? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” They all looked up to see another man in similar red garb, but not as imposing. “Who do we have here with us?”

“Fellow jinchūriki. The nine and one tails specifically. They’re in the children.”

“Children?” The man questioned as he jumped down and joined them. “I didn’t know that the other villages just recently passed down their tailed beasts. From the looks of it your bands, you three came from the hidden sand village and are descended from the Kazekage. And you... where did you come from? Where’s your headband?” The man asked in confusion.

“I was kicked out of the hidden leaf. I beat one of their favorites in a chunin exam and failed to bring back my friend Sasuke Uchiha. After that they couldn’t tolerate me anymore and forced the Hokage to exile me or I’d be killed.”

“Killed? I’m utterly surprised by that. Why would they kill the Hokage’s son?” All of the sand siblings paled from this information, though Naruto was only confused.

“Hokage’s son? What are you talking about? I’m not Granny’s son.”

“Hmm, who’s Hokage right now?”

“Her name is Tsunade. I don’t know her last name but she’s one of the sannin. She only became Hokage recently.”

“Then Tsunade is too old. Who was the Hokage before her?”

“I don’t know his name. Everybody only refered to him as the fourth. I only know he died fighting the nine tails.”

“You must not be aware. It’s tradition in the five great hidden villages that the Kage passes down the respective tailed beasts among family members to keep the piece. Han and I- my name’s Rōshi by the way, are nephews of the Tsuchikage. You’re fellow jinchūriki are the children to the Kazekage. So that means...” Rōshi trailed off to let the kid finish.

“That means... the fourth Hokage is my father? And Kurama... killed him?” The color drained from his face and his eyes looked glazed and dead.

“I think you broke the kid, Rōshi.” Han quiped.

“It seems I... have. Oops, my bad.” Rōshi stated quite regretfully.

“Naruto, I am so sorry you had to go through with that. Temari whispered as she tried to hug him, but he backed away from her, tears cascading from his eyes, and ran off into the forest of stone pillars. “Naruto!” She tried chasing after him, but she was blocked by Han.

“You stay here. I know this land like the back of my hand. With my steam jutsu and Kokuō’s legs, he won’t outrun me.”

“I’m coming too.” Gaara spoke up. “Naruto and I went through nearly the exact same childhood. Exposed to loneliness and hate. He’ll need someone he can empathize with.” He manipulated his sand to make a flying platform under his feet.

“Very well. Follow my lead.” Han said as morphed his legs into Kokuō’s and the furnace on his back creating steam, he zoomed off at breakneck speed, with Gaara following the trail of steam.

—————————————————————

Naruto kept running. The only thing he wanted to do was run. There was only one problem; it was in him. His body has been on autopilot, while his mind was in an internal struggle. He looked at the tailed beast with a cornucopia of negative emotions.

“You killed my... dad?” The distraught young boy asked. The beast’s face was neutral.

“To be fair, he and your mother jumped in between me and you so that my claw didn’t turn you into a splat as well.” If he thought he couldn’t be any more depressed, he hit another low as he fell to his knees and his tears came out harder.

“My-my mom too?” He couldn’t talk as he sobbed for as long as his body was capable, after for what seemed like 22 minutes, he stood up and raised his hand to the seal.

“What are you doing?”

“Out. I want you out.”

“Fool. Don’t you know what happens when a tailed beast leaves a host? They die. They just can’t handle the experience.”

“Then I die. So what? You can look for your own family. At least I’ll be with my parents.” Just before his hand reached the seal, Kurama added,

“What about your teachers? Your friends? Poor little Hinata?” That stopped Naruto dead. “Image the heartbreak you would give her. She’s been your secret admirer for years. Hell, I’d bet if you died she’d kill herself just to be with you.”

“I don’t... want her to die.” He whispered.

“Look, as much as I want to be free, I’m putting up with you so that we can reunite my kin. If we manage to get all of us together, we’ll find a way to extract me from your pitifully weak body non-fatally, and you’ll never hear from me again. Do we have a deal?” After mulling it over in his head, he sighed.

“Fine. I’ll help you. But once we find your last sibling, you’re gone asap. Got it?”

“Got it, brat.”

Naruto came back into the physical world, having collapsed at some point at from a rock and just cried there. He noticed Han and Gaara near him.

“I’m just being polite asking this, but how are you feeling, Naruto?”

“Not very good, honestly.”

“In a sense, I can relate to what you’re feeling. In between you first beating me and you coming to my home, I looked into why my mother was dead after finding out my father died. He planted Shukaku into my mother just as she was giving birth to me. She died as a result. I wanted him out as well, even if it meant my death, but my siblings comforted me, reminding me what I still had. Eventually I came to accept Shikaku. Perhaps in time... you’ll accept Kurama as well. Maybe.” Naruto looked down to the earth beneath him. Thinking about it, he doesn’t know if he’ll ever forgive Kurama, but... perhaps his friends can help him with that.

“Thanks Gaara. I needed that.”

“Let’s get you back.” Han suggested.

—————————————————————

Once the three jinchūriki returned to the rest, Temari ran to him and gave him a big hug.

“Naruto, thank goodness you’re okay. Kankurō and I were so worried about you.” Temari explained. Naruto hugged back.

“Thank you. I’m better now. Gaara helped.” Temari looked at her youngest brother.

“Thank you Gaara.” She returned her focus to Naruto. “Don’t worry about Rōshi. I gave him a stern lecture.” She reassured. Naruto looked to the older man, looking away in guilt. He got out of his hug with Temari and walked to Rōshi.

“Sorry... kid.” Naruto gave a weak smile and extended his hand.

“It’s alright. You didn’t mean to freak me out. We’re good.” He extended his hand. “Name’s Naruto Uzumaki.” Rōshi looked shocked, but his expression softened ss he shook the hand.

“Rōshi Zenpōe. I know you’re name. She yelled it into my face many times.”

“Hehe, yeah. So, what tailed beast do you have?”

“He’s named Son, the four tails.” From that, Naruto could hear a voice from inside Rōshi.

“That’s not my full name! My name is Son Gokū Seiten Taisei!”

“Uhh, can I just call you Son Gokū? I’m not all that good with names.”

“Fine. But I expect you to eventually call me by my full name.”

“Okay then.” Naruto agreed to, laughing.

“Naruto.” The ex-genin turned to Han. “Now that everything is good, why did you come for us? Rōshi interrupted you when you were about to answer my question.”

“Oh yeah. So, I’m searching for all the jinchūriki all over the country so that... Kurama can be reunited with his kin. There’s a total of nine of us, in case you didn’t know.”

“And why did you obligate to Kurama’s request? He is a tailed beast, and one of the more violent ones at that.”

“We were going to be friends if I succeeded. He offered.” Han considered this for a few seconds before responding,

“Fair enough. Anything to be a tailed beast’s friend if you value them, right? Okay, I’ll come. Rōshi?”

“I don’t mind. We technically don’t have homes in the village. We’re nomads around it. Needed to hone our beast skills.” Rōshi replied. Naruto grinned.

“Cool.” He then stayed silent for a few seconds before saying, “we’re heading east. We’re headed to the Land of Lakes; we’re going to find the Hidden Waterfall Village!”


	3. Waterfalls and Lightning

It didn’t very long to reach the Land of Lakes, since they were next door to the earth country. From what they could see of the area, it was beautiful. They couldn’t walk more than 500 feet at a time without seeing a different branch of a stream or a new lake. This land very much lived up to it’s name. They eventually found this huge, tall, and gorgeous waterfall.

“You know, I’ve been here before. On a C-rank mission leading the village leader, Shibuki back home.”

“Was it a success?” Temari asked?

“At first, but things became complicated. Soon after completing our mission, ninjas from the rain village attacked. They wanted this... uhh, special thing that they had. The villagers and my teammates were captured. Not even Shibuki could defeat their leader, even with the special thing. It took the combined efforts of Sasuke and I to defeat him. It was tough, but as you can see, we made it through.

“Quite impressive.” Rōshi complimented.

“Yeah. Oh, I just remembered. I may need to go in there alone. While Shibuki likes me, he wouldn’t like it if I invited you guys in. Could you turn around so I can enter?”

“Cautious, is he? As a leader should.” Han remarked.

“Alright. We’ll wait for you.” Gaara said before he turned around. The rest did the same. Naruto grinned as he soon walked to the waterfall and jumped through.

—————————————————————

Naruto soon burst from the hero tree’s lake, being spotted by the villagers.

“Hey, it’s Naruto!” One of the kids called out. Soon the whole village came and started praising the ex-genin for attempting to save them. Soon a more familiar voice reached his ears.

“Hey, Naruto!” The crowd cleared away to show Shibuki coming to him.

“Hey Shibuki.” The kid greeted.

“It’s so good to see you again. Is there any reason you came?” Naruto’s expression turned more neutral.

“Shibuki, there’s something I need to tell you about in private.” The leader’s face then mirrored Naruto’s.

“I see. Come to my estate. We’ll talk business there.” He said. Naruto followed him to the main house, and soon enough sat in a chair facing Shibuki. “So, why have you come here?”

“I’ve been kicked out of my village.” Naruto answered. Shibuki gasped.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t really care to repeat that part anymore. The point is I’m no longer part of the hidden village. But the good thing is, I’ve found myself a new family traveling with me.” Shibuki sighed.

“Well, that’s good. Who’s your new family?”

“Fellow jinchūriki.” This freaked Shibuki so much he slipped off his chair with a wild yelp.

“Wait... wait wait wait wait wait wait. Wait what?! Jinchūriki?! You’re... a jinchūriki?” He inquired, flabbergasted by this news.

“Sheesh, calm down will ya? I’ve saved your village before so I’m not going to blast the place to kingdom come now.” Naruto affirmed, getting annoyed.

“Sorry. Sorry. It’s just... what tails do you have?”

“Nine tails. My family is outside the village, though I made sure they didn’t see how to enter it.” Again, the leader sighed.

“So, you’re wondering if there’s a jinchūriki here to invite to your family?”

“Kurama can sense where tailed beasts are. I know someone is here.” For a third time he sighed, but more defeated this time.

“Let me get her.” Shibuki sat up to get to the window and leapt out of it. Naruto waited a few minutes before he returned with a young teenage girl.

“Oh, who’s he? I’ve never seen him before.” The girl asked with a gleeful tone.

“Fū, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is my cousin, Fū Dainana. Fū, Naruto here is like you; a jinchūriki.” Fū gasped, then squealed in joy as she grabbed the boy’s hands.

“Oh my god, I’m so happy to meet a fellow jinchūriki. I have Chōmei the seven tails. Who do you have? Want to be friends?” She said and asked in rapid fire. After processing what she said, he responded with both pleasent and overwhelmed expression,

“Uh, I have Kurama the nine tails. And yeah, being your friend is why I came here.” She screamed with unbridled jubilation as she hopped up and down.

“OMG OMG OMG, a jinchūriki for a friend! Best day ever!”

“Fū, calm down! This is something serious! And I don’t know if it’s the good kind!” Shibuki exclaimed. This sure stopped her mood.

“Serious? Like how serious?” Fū questioned.

“Listen closely, and don’t interrupt me. Naruto came her because he was kicked out of his village, and thus he’s making a family of jinchūriki from all over.” He turned to Naruto. “Naruto, how many do you have with you and what tails do they have?”

“Currently there’s four of us. And respectively we have the one, four and five tails.”

“Hmm. Good numbers, but you’re the only one who has a greater number of tails.” After thinking for a few minutes, he requested in the most dead serious voice he could do, “Naruto, I want your promise not that not just you, but you’re whole ‘family’ to look after her. I know she can handle herself, but I just don’t want her to be mistreated or hurt by your family or anybody else out there. Do I make myself clear?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure nothing happens to her that she or we can’t handle. I never go back on my word. That’s my nindo; my ninja way. Believe it.” After looking at his determined face for a minute, and then sighed for the last time.

“Okay. You can bring Fū with you. You’re both dismissed.” Naruto sat up and bowed in thanks. Fū went up to her cousin and hugged him.

“Don’t worry about me, cous’. I’ll be fine. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Naruto and Fū soon left the estate and were walking to the tree’s pond entrance way. Or more like, Naruto was struggling to keep up with Fū as she was flying above him with her two morphed tails acting as wings.

“Hey, wait for me! How are you doing that?!” This stopped the kunoichi and she turned to him.

“You don’t know how to use jinchūriki transformation?”

“I only learned about Kurama 2 or 3 months ago. I only know how to become stronger and faster in life and death situations.” He admitted.

“Well, lucky you have me then. I can teach you, and the others who know how. Now come on!” She said as she flew high into the air doing aerobatics before plunging into water. Realizing he’s been left behind, he ran into the water yelling,

“Oh come on!” Grumbling to himself, he jumped into the tree’s water and followed the kunoichi.

—————————————————————

The jinchūriki we’re talking amongst themselves while Kankurō and Temari were sparring with each other when they heard water displacement. They looked to see that A teenage girl come out of the waterfall, along with Naruto following from behind.

“Oops. I don’t think we were supposed to see that.” Kankurō sarcasticly quipped.

“Too late for that now I guess.” Temari replied as the group came together to greet this young girl.

“Oh my gosh. I didn’t know there would be more than three people here. More friends!” She cheered as she jumped up and down.

“Peppy little thing.” Han whispered to Rōshi.

“Oh please, everybody is little to you.” He snarked back.

“Everybody, this is Fū Dainana. She has the seven tails known as Chōmei.”

“I am so glad I get to meet you all.” She greeted, bowing. And then she started hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. Naruto led her to Gaara.

“Fū, this is Gaara Saisho.”

“Hello. I have the one tail, Shukaku.”

“Aww, aren’t you the cutest little thing?” Fū said pinching his cheek, resulting in him slapping her hand away.

“I don’t like physical contact.” He warned.

“Oh, okay. Fair enough.”

“I’m Temari and that’s Kankurō. We’re his siblings. We don’t have tailed beasts though. Can I just say that it’s so good to meet another girl for once? Being around only guys so much can get lonely.”

“Oh don’t worry. I’m sure we’ll have some great girl talks and such.” The two kunoichi smiled.

“Next are Rōshi and Han Zenpōe.” Naruto introduced to Fū.

“Wow, you’re really tall.” She complimented to Han.

“I get that a lot for first time introductions.” Han chuckled. “I have Kokuō, the five tails.

“And I Rōshi, who hosts the four tails, Son.”

“Call him Son Gokū. He doesn’t like his name being said wrong.” Naruto quickly added.

“Ah, okay. Hey, we have a problem here guys.”

“What’s that?” Han questioned. Fū grabbed onto Naruto’s shoulders.

“He doesn’t know how to use jinchūriki transformation. We need to teach him. He has no idea what he’s missing out on.”

“Odd. How long have you been aware of Kurama?” Rōshi asked curiously.

“A few months at best. Everybody ignored me and didn’t tell me anything. I thought they just hated me for existing.”

“How unfortunate. At least you got to sleep at night. I had to be awake almost all the time because Shukaku threatened to take me over. You’ve been ignorant for most of your current life.”

“Well, he wasn’t very nice when we did finally speak either. Threated to kill me if the seal ever got weakened enough or removed.” Naruto nervously chuckled as he scratched his head. “Obviously that threat is over.” Fū then bear hugged Naruto, catching him off guard.

“Oh you poor thing. Don’t worry; big sis Fū is here.”

“Can’t... breath.” Naruto sputtered. The girl let him go.

“Oops, sorry.”

“Well, thank you for the hug. It felt nice.” He reassured. Fū smiled.

“At any rate, let’s continue on our journey while also teaching you how to use jinchūriki transformations, with Kurama’s help obviously.” Gaara suggested.

“Not like I have anything else to do. You won’t be able to do something drastic because of the seal, you could manifest a tail or extend your nails into claws.” Kurama explained to Naruto. “As for where to go next, we go further East into the Land of Lighting.”

“Kurama says that with the seal the best I can manifest is a tail or fox claws. He also says we have to go to the Land of Lightning.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Fū cheered.

“It’ll take a while to reach the country, so give me a moment.” Han said as he stepped away from the group. Chakra started emerging from his body as his body began to transform. Within a minute where once stood a man was is now a multi-story white horse with five tails; Kokuō. He stooped down in a way that indicates to get on. Getting what he’s conveying, the ninja jumped onto his back. Thanks to the physical contact, they could hear Han’s voice in their heads.

“Hold on tight. We’re going for a ride.” He got onto all hoofs, and ran towards the Land of Lightning.

—————————————————————

It took a little while as they had to take a detour around the Land of Sound, avoiding it entirely. But other than that, it was smooth riding to the Lightning Country, only taking three days to get there when it could’ve taken weeks. However, as they were getting close to the hidden village, multiple ninja appeared from hiding spots.

“Get him! Get the tailed beast!” They threw chains at the horse and tangled up its legs, tails and neck. To get out of this, Han returned back to normal in seconds, turning back into human, making his family scatter. “Wait, that’s a jinchūriki! Apprehend them!” From all around clound ninja charged to ambush them.

Some of them threw kunai and shuriken at Gaara, but his absolute shield blocked them all. From his gourd, he shapeshifted it into numerous sand shuriken and sent them flying with homing intent. Even when some of the enemy successfully dodged, the shuriken simply changed direction to hit them again. Kankurō and Temari fought back to back, either blowing them or cutting them up from multiple angles with two puppets.

The other jinchūriki were simply playing around with the enemy force, with Han obstructing the battle field with his steam ninjutsu and Fū using her powder scales to greatly illuminate the area, practically blinding all of the ninja for Rōshi, Han and Fū to punch or kick unconcious.

As for Naruto, he didn’t need help as with Kurama’s help, he summoned literally hundreds of shadow clones to overwhelm who wasn’t already deafeted or injured. It seemed like victory was assured, before a booming voice shouted out,

“Enough of this nonsense!!!” All of the Naruto’s looked up only to be poofed away as the Raikage slammed into the ground at lightning speed, causing such a shockwave he nearly poofed all of clones, save a few spares far away enough. It also blew away the steam and powder scales so the jinchūriki’s faces in sheer shock were visible. Standing before them was A, the Raikage.

“What are you lowly beasts doing here?! You all should be in your respective villages like the tools you are!”

“Tools?!” Fū screeched in fury. “Who are you calling tool, old man!”

“Old?! I am only 44! How dare you insult the Raikage you brat! I’ll make sure your Kage hears about this!”

“He gave me a choice to leave, and I took it.” Fū defended.

“Hmph, and why would the cowardly leader of your village just give you away?”

“Because we’re reuniting the tailed beasts.” Naruto answered. “I was kicked out of my village because of my jinchūriki status. They couldn’t tolerate me anymore. So I went to find Gaara of the desert because he was like me. Then it just cascaded to finding the rest. We already found Han, Rōshi and Fū, so now we’re here, because Kurama the nine tails inside me asked me for a favor, and I agreed.”

“So what? You expect me to just give you Kumogakure’s greatest weapon? I will not submit or bow. The only way you’ll take him from me, is to kill me! Come on! I’ll take you all on at once! Not even five of you can defeat my nintaijutsu!” He boasted as he let his chakra come out full force, his muscles pumping up and electricity cackling across his body.

In response, Rōshi and Han stepped forward, partially transforming so that they adopt their tails, Rōshi gets red ape arms while Han gets white horse legs. Before any of them could react to it though, A flashstepped Han and punched him into a rock wall. Rōshi tried to counterattack in response by punching him in the back, but he hurt himself more when he got electrocuted. He then got back handed for his troubles. Han was still conscious, just had his breath punched out of him. Now that he got it back, he said,

“Vapor style: unrivaled strength!” The furnace on his back blew out a ton of steam, and punched the Raikage away in the face with his enhanced power. Steam still erupting, he pushed forward with both steam and legs to follow up with a kick. “Erupting strong foot!” He kicked the Raikage with as much power of he could muster, forcing A to contort his face in pain. Both flew into another rock wall, cracking the whole thing and making it concave, though not collapse. However, Han blew right out of the dust, going right back into his own wall indent even harder than before. The Raikage stepped out.

“I’ll give you this much. Giving me pain in this state is an achievement. You’re quite strong, but I dealed with tailed beasts plenty before. Jinchūriki are nothing.” Gaara stepped up and used his sand to create a sword, and he made a mid-air charge heavily obstructed by his cloud of sand. A leapt forward and straight up punched through Gaara, but that turned out to be a sand clone, as the real Gaara dropped out of the sandy cloud and tried stabbing the Raikage in the gut, but it didn’t so much as penetrate his skin. A laughed at the shocked boy. “What? Was that supposed to poke me or something?!” He grabbed onto Gaara and tried slamming his head into the ground, but his automatic defense softened the impact. The sand attacked his hand holding Gaara, forcing him to let the boy go and gain distance. To recover, he used his sand to form a spherical cocoon. A scoffed at this, and attacked with a chop. He grunted in pain, as his arm was punctured by spikes protruding from the cocoon. He drew back his bloodied hand and jumped up. He front flipped and extended his leg. “Guillotine drop!”

“Lava style: scorching rocks jutsu!” Lava was strewn over the sand cocoon, which created more spikes to further its defense. With very little time to avoid the trap, he directed all of his lightning jutsu into his feet and struck like a lightning bolt. A big explosion rocked the whole area. Everybody that was able to had to shield their faces from the shockwave and debris. Once everything settled down, Naruto called out for Gaara.

“Gaara! Where are you?!”

“I’m here!” He looked to Gaara standing next to Rōshi. “I dug underground as soon as the shield was up. Kankurō, Temari!”

“Yes!” The sand siblings agreed as Gaara attacked with sand spears and Kankurō with multiple explosive tag balls, causing another explosion similar to the Raikage’s lightning stomp. With a bite on her thumb, she trailed a line of blood on her fan, and prepared her attack.

“Summoning blade dance!” She waved her fan, summoning a weasle with a sickle that created a tornado of wind and sickles with enough force to slice the explosion into pieces, yet the wind caused the fire parts of the explosion to become that much more intense.

“Let me get a crack at it!” Fū exclaimed as she took into the air and blew powdered scales into the fire, making it burn as bright as the sun. The kunoichi then let herself fully transform into Chōmei, the seven tailed rhinoceros beetle, flying high with it’s six winged tails in circles at such a speed, it turned the inferno into a fire tornado. Finally, by biting in the the base of the tornado, Chōmei gave it just enough energy to make the flame tornado explode. Chōmei returned back into Fū, who high fived Naruto for such a cool finishing move. From the molten crater electricity still cackled from the center, alarming everybody. From out of the smoke, came out a person who didn’t look outraged, but had a face of tranquil fury. He was burnt, cut, bloodied, and even had his left hand missing, but he didn’t look any close to losing.

“Don’t think you’ve won yet. I can still keep fighting.” He proclaimed.  
“Perhaps.” Rōshi said as he saw Han stagger back to them. “But can you fight against four tailed beasts at once in your present state? Not to mention a kunoichi with wind style specialty and a kid who knows shadow clones that could be in the thousands thanks to the nine tails chakra. There’s still a good chance you could defeat us, but you may kill yourself for doing so. Is that really how you want to die? Preventing the tailed beasts from becoming compatible with humanity and a family to form? Not very noble of a Kage, is it?” A few minutes passed with everybody tense, until A sighed, releasing his electricity chakra.

“You make a compelling case, Jinchūriki. I’ll fetch them.” The adults smiled. The sand siblings chuckled to themselves. Fū and Naruto were hugging each other while jumping up and down in joy. They’ve won today.

—————————————————————

A/N: I’d like to think that Fū was away on a mission while during that waterfall mission in that OVA. Plus, Fū and Shibuki doesn’t seem too implausible, right? Jinchūrikis are always related to the head.


	4. Mist

All of the jinchūriki were sitting in the Raikage’s office, being supervised by Darui. Rōshi and Han were sitting side by side silently, Temari and Kankurō were discussing about how insane that fight was, and Gaara, Fū and Naruto were playing with marbles, shooting at each other to be the last one in the ring. When the door opened to reveal the Raikage, they all stopped to look as he brought two people with him. A man in his mid thirties and a woman in her late twenties.

“Ah, so you’re the jinchūriki who beat bro. I have to say, when I heard the news, I went whoa.” The man rapped, confusing the whole visiting group.

“Alright you jinchūriki. This is my brother, B. And this woman is Yugito Nii.”

“I must admit, getting the Raikage to admit anything other than his opinion is quite impressive, let alone defeat him in battle.” Yugito expressed, a smile on her face and a voice smooth as silk.

“Alright, here’s the situation you two. These jinchūriki came to Kumo so that you could join them as part of a group. A jinchūriki family, if you will. Sounds preposterous to me.” A explained.

“Well ain’t that just cools. Listen up dogs, and listen up good fools, you fools! I am Killer B, but you shall refer to me as Lord Jinchūriki. And inside of me, is Lord Eight-Tails, Gyūki. Now we pass it on to jonin Nii, and be impressed by what you ‘bout to see fools, you fools!” Killer B rapped, leaving everyone except A, Yugito and Fū quite stumped.

“I house the two tails in me, known as Matatabi. When I fight, she allows me to extend my fingernails and toenails like this.” As said she let her nails grow about 1 foot, looking like short swords. “I also specialize in fire style, enhanced by Matatabi. What tails do each of you possess?

“I am Gaara Saisho. I have the one tail, Shukaku. I can manipulate sand.” He then walked to his siblings. “And they are my siblings, Temari and Kankurō. They don’t have tailed beasts.”

“I am Rōshi Zenpōe. I have the four tails, Son. I can use lava style jutsu.”

“I am Han Zenpōe. I have the five tails, Kokuō. With my armor, I can use steam ninjutsu.”

“Hi, I’m Fū Dainana. I have Chōmei the lucky seven tails.” Two tails grew from her lower back and hovered in mid-air. “And I can fly along with creating powder scales that can blind people.”

“And I’m Naruto Uzumaki. I was kicked out of the hidden leaf and I brought all these people together. I have the nine tails, Kurama. I’m on a mission to reunite all the tailed beasts because Kurama asked me.”

“Right, now that you’re all aquanted, you can get out.” A rudely ordered.

“Wait, what?!” Naruto and Fū cried out.

“You really thought I was just going hand you Kumogakure’s two greatest weapons? You only won the privilege to meet them, not take them with you. Besides, B here is the guardian of the village. His duty is here and nowhere else and that’s final.”

“Sooooo, what about Yugito?” Fū asked.

“What about her?”

“Does she have any other obligations to stay here like B? Is she off limits too?”

“...Not necessarily, but it’s not like I would let you take her as well.”

“Hey, brother A. Perhaps we should ask Yugito, on whether or not she wants to go?”

“Why would I do that? Unlike you, brother B, she’s just as much as a tool as all the rest of these jinchūriki, who shouldn’t have left their villages in the first place. Except for Naruto, I guess since he was exiled, but accepting such a request from a tailed beast is just ludicrous.”

“What you talking about fool, you fool! Yugito’s my half-sister, A, and she should at least have the say if she wants to go or stay! She may be a jinchūriki, but everybody should have the option to say their cree. Jinchūriki or not, everyone is human, and to deny that to them is not the cool kind of boom’n.” That last one made nearly everyone groan.

“Lord Raikage, even if you don’t listen to me, I would like to say that I would like to go with them. Don’t get me wrong, I love the village, and I will never abandon it, but... perhaps this could be a good thing. Naruto is bringing the tailed beasts together for a noble reason. Maybe if I go with them, we can help the tailed beasts have a positive perception of humanity and vice versa. Wouldn’t you want the tailed beasts to stop attacking wherever they are every few years?” A considered this, stroking his beard and looking at all the rest of the jinchūriki. Especially Naruto, making him grow nervous and uncomfortable.

“Boy, you started this whole thing with the nine tails. Do you believe with absolute certainty that you can help the tailed beasts not only no longer bring threats to the world, but also be cooperative so that both can benefit each other?”

“That’s what I told the waterfall leader, Shibuki what I would do. I never go back on my word. That’s my nindo; ninja way. Believe it.”

“He’s not kidding. The second half is literally what he said.” Fū added. A lightly smiled to this.

“Heh, a boy with conviction. I like that. You don’t see that trait in every genin. Okay, you’ve convinced me. For the second time in one day in fact! B stays here, but Yugito can go with you.” Naruto and Fū cheered and high fived each other, although Temari coughed and placed her hands on their shoulders so that they calmed down. Yugito bowed to Killer B.

“Farewell. I’ll see you later... Lord Jinchūriki.” She said chuckling.

“Hmph, see you later, Yugito Nii. Next time we see each other, it’ll give me glee. Now, let’s fist bump, so that even a slump, we don’t forget that we’re all in the same clump.” He rapped as he threw out his fist, waiting for the others. Fū was first as she bumped his excitedly. Following that was Naruto, Yugito, Rōshi, Han and finally Gaara. In that instant, Naruto found himself in a mental plane, surrounded by seven beasts, with each host on their head. Naruto himself was on Kurama’s head.

“Whoa. Where are we?” He asked in wonder.

“You are in our deeper psyche. This is the first time in centuries so many of us talked like this at once.”

“Yeah, the last time most of us were together was when we were sold off to your stinkin’ villages.” Shukaku added.

“At least now you’re being with your family. Right Shukaku? Look at the bright side of things.” Gaara coountered. Shukaku grunted in response. Matatabi spoke up.

“Naruto, thank you on your noble quest helping us come together. Although you already know our names, it is only proper for us to introduce ourselves formally. I am Matatabi.”

“I am Son Gokū Seiten Taisei.” The four tails said.

“I am Kokuō.” The five tails said.

“I’m lucky seven Chōmei.” The seven tails said.

“And I am Gyūki.” The eight tail octopus said.

“Do you all agree, that he is what the old man said so long ago?” Kurama asked.

“Yes.” Matatabi said.

“Of course.” Son Gokū agreed.

“Indeed.” Kokuō concured.

“Definitely.” Chōmei admitted.

“Right.” Gyūki agreed.

“Then it’s settled. Once we find Three and Six Tails, we’ll all be reunited.” Kurama decreed.

Naruto returns to reality as their fistbumps ended.

“Well, so long my fellow jinchūrikis, in the future together we will sees.” Killer B wrapped in farewell. All of them bid their separate goodbyes as the group left, including Yugito. As they left Kumogakure, Gaara spoke up.

“The only land left to search for is Water. Hopefully we can find the Jinchūriki there without having to go to their hidden village.”

“Well, there’s a port in the South from here. We can rent a boat and get to the Land of Water in secret.” Yugito suggested.

———————————————————

It took a few weeks, but they finally made it to the Land of Water. Once they reached the dock, they looked for a secret location to have a private chat.

“Okay, now that we’re here, how are we supposed to find the two? They could be on any one of these islands.” Kankurō complained.

“Kurama, can you do that thing again in the Land of Earth?”

“That may not be so wise this time. If based on what you all were talking is true, it would be too dangerous to send out an alert. We would need to find them physically.” He stated.

“Darn. We’ll have to actually track them down.”

“Then perhaps we’ll need to split up. It’ll be faster that way.” Han recommended.

“Alright, who goes with whom?” Naruto exclaimed.

“Obviously Gaara, Kankurō and I are going together.” Temari defended almost haughty like. “You can’t split a good team up.”

“Han and I will go with Naruto.” Rōshi advocated. “He is still quite a young genin, and he’ll need some earth style ninja to combat the water ninja.”

“Uhh, no you won’t.” Fū objected as she grabbed Naruto away from the men. “I’m sorry but how old are you two? People are going to be suspicious of a tween ninja hanging out with a 50’s something old man, and a man who lookes more armor than person. Yugito and I will escort him around since we’re much more younger and normal looking.” Rōshi and Han were both perplexed and a bit offended.

“Fū, you may be right, but don’t just call them old or weird. It’s just how they are.” Yugito sighed.

“Hmph, whatever. I don’t need some young genin to slow me down. Come on Rōshi.” He jumped onto a roof and disappeared from there. The other earth ninja sighed as he followed his brother.

“We’ll see you later then. Let’s go.” Garra said as he and his siblings walked away.

“Well, I guess I’m the leader of this group. Alright, let’s follow our beast’s direction and find the jinchūriki.” Yugito instructed. The two kids nodded as they went to continue their journey.

———————————————————

It took some more time thanks to the difficult ecosystem, but the two kunoichi and the ex-genin finally made it to the hidden village, something they hoped they wouldn’t find. The city itself looked nice, but the women knew of its true nature.

“Great. The Hidden Mist Village.” Yugito groaned.

“Of all places in the land, one had to be here?!” Fū complained.

“Well, having thought about it, I have an idea.” Naruto pipped in.

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Fū asked in interest.

“Since the village is so infamous, why don’t we enter as tourists and ask some of the people where the jinchūriki is to avoid him?”

“That’s... actually a pretty sound idea.” Yugito admitted.

“Yeah, smart thinking, Naruto.” Fū complimented, ruffling his hair. Naruto chuckled in response. Using the transform jutsu, they now looked more tourist like, along with Fū’s hair more blonde looking to more like Naruto’s sister. After preperation, they soon walked up to the front of the village, alerting the guards.

“Halt. Who are you three?”

“I’m Suru Nise. These are my children, Yoko and Kurōn. We’re touring around the countries to visit each hidden village and collect souvenirs.”

“How were you able to find the hidden villages? They’re hidden quite well and for a reason.”

“They’re father is from Takigakure... or rather, was. He died when Kurōn was a young boy. God I miss him.” Yugito performed as she cried. Fū and Naruto placed hands on her shoulders. Once she figured she did enough to convince them, she sniffed and showed them a closed map. “This is a map he drew that he was going to show to his kids before he was killed, retelling amazing stories.”

“We apologize for your loss, ma’am. We’ll let you in. Enjoy your visit.” One guard said, but the other stopped them.

“Wait, you look... improbably young as a mother and yet having young teenagers.”

“Oh, that’s something everyone new comments on. I just have good genetics is all. I thank you for calling me young though.” This left the other guard both a little glad, but still mostly confused as the ‘supposed’ family passed them, entering the bright and colorful city.

Once they entered the village itself, Yugito came to the nearest civilian and asked, “Excuse me, kind sir. We’re tourists visiting this village and we were wondering who the jinchūriki is here, so that we can avoid the person upon seeing them.”

“Well, you don’t necessarily have to avoid him, as nobody except ninja sees the Forth Mizukage.” All three of the disguised paled from this.

“The... Mizukage?” Fū questioned quite nervously.

“Yeah. I can understand your fear, but as I said, he doesn’t come down to see us commoners, so the odds of seeing him are pretty low. Do what you will.” The man said before walking off.

“Well, this suddenly became harder.” Fū complained.

“Well, lucky for you two, you have a jonin on your side. I’ll talk to him one way or another.” Yugito reassures the teens.

———————————————————

Yagura Karatachi was working on paperwork, doing his daily work when he thought he noticed something. He could feel... something, though he couldn’t tell what it was. Without lowering his guard, he continued his paperwork, writing a few more words before grabbing a kunai and stabbing it over the back of his chair. He let go of the kunai and turned his chair, seeing a stopped assassin, looking like Yugito. Seeing no band however, he whispered to himself,

“Who are you?” The assassin poofed into smoke, revealing a kid.

“What?! What’s a child doing-ack!” He felt something thin constrict around his throat. He saw the Naruto clone disappear into nothing as the real Yugito showed herself to him.

“Hello, Mizukage. Don’t bother, you have a snare cable around your throat. Any sudden movements will cause your head to roll.” He snarled in response but didn’t say anything. (“That’s weird, despite what his face says, his eyes and mouth are devoid of real emotion. Perhaps he’s under a genjutsu?”) she formed a sign and commanded, “Release.” His face convulsed for a bit before going unconcious, beginning to tilt forward before she pressed his fingers to his forehead, saving him from decapitation. The line around his neck slacked as Fū moved from behind the chair, and Naruto stepped in through window, hiding in the overhang of the roof.

“What happened?” Naruto asked.

“The Mizukage was under a genjutsu. I’ve released him from it.” Yugito answered. After saying that, the Kage was waking up.

“Huh? Wha?” He looked up to see the two kunoichi.

“Ah! Ass-mph!” His mouth was covered by Naruto’s hands.

“Shut up, Lord Mizukage. We’re not going to kill you.” He whispered ferociously.

“That’s right Lord. We do not intend you harm.” She said as smoothly as possible. After his initial struggle, he patted on Naruto’s hand to signal he won’t rat them out. Once his mouth was freed and could see all three of them now, he inquired,

“If you’re not here to kill me, then why are you here?”

“To ask you something.” Yugito answered. “Although, we found you trapped in a genjutsu. Must’ve been powerful to trap a Kage.” He rubbed his head from a headache that he just then acknowledged.

“Ugh, now that you mention it, the last thing I clearly remember is facing this man in a mask and black robes. He must’ve been the one who put me under a genjutsu. Then... over some time, I allowed many atrocities to happen.”

“Well now you’re safe. Now perhaps you’d like to listen to our question?”

“You freed me from a genjutsu. As thanks, you can ask me a few questions that aren’t classified information.” He obliged. Naruto stepped in to be his main focus.

“What’s your name? I’m Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Yagura Karatachi.”

“You have a tailed beast, correct? I have Kurama, the nine tails.” Yagura closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to process this information. He soon opened his eyes.

“Yes. He’s Isobu, the three tails.”

“Well, I’m on a journey finding all of the tailed beasts on Kurama’s request. He wants to be reunited with his kin. So far the only person we haven’t found is the jinchūriki of the six tails. You don’t have to come with us, as you’re the Kage and all, but would you like to be part of our family?” The ex-genin explained. It took a few seconds for Yagura to think about it, so it wasn’t long before he said,

“Sorry, but I’ll have to decline.” All the other jinchūriki’s frowned to this.

“What? Why?” Naruto pleaded.

“You may have forgotten, but I’m the Mizukage who gave the village the moniker, ‘Village of the Bloody Mist’. You don’t want someone with that kind of reputation associated with you.” Yagura explained. Naruto bowed his head in defeat with Yugito sighing.

“Looks like we couldn’t recruit another one.” She said.

“However, before you leave, would your beast like to talk to Isobu? As a sort of... hi/bye kind of thing?” Yagura offered as condolence. He offered his left hand in a fist.

“I’m sure he’d like that.” Naruto agreed to as he and Yagura were about to connect hands before someone knocked on the door.

“Lord Mizukage. I need to speak to you about something important.”

“Yes, just give me a second.” The young lord called out. He rescinded his hand and sighed.

“I’m sorry you need to leave now.”

“But-.” Naruto was going to protest but Yagura shushed him in an annoyed tone,

“Leave now.” Yugito picked up the two kids and dashed out the window.

“Hey, Yugito!” Naruto tried to resist but she shushed him.

“We can’t stay. We’ll be caught.” As they left the village in secret and went to their previous hiding place, Naruto was crestfallen.

“Looks like I failed you, huh Kurama?”

“I... wouldn’t say that. Outright failure would be not talking to him at all. You learned Isobu’s name, and he knows what I want. That’s good enough, for a little punk like you.” Naruto chuckled hearing this.

“Alright, so I didn’t outright stink. That’s a relief. Now, let’s...” The ex-genin’s train of thought was interrupted by an invisible wave of energy, something that all three of them felt. “Kurama, was that...?”

“Yes. That was Three Tails’s energy. He was bidding us farewell.” Naruto’s grin grew even wider.

“Alright then. Let’s regroup with the others.”

———————————————————

A/N: Well, next chapter will be my last in this story. So, what have all you readers been thinking? Pretty generous for the jinchūriki, huh? Giving them a family? There will be a sequel for this but I’m not going to be too devoted to it. I’ll put the same effort into it so its good quality, just not uploading frequency. Let me know what you thought as you read this story, and read and review my other stories “Reteamed” and “Naruto Uchiha.” in the passtime. Till then, Sayonara.


	5. Together

A/N: I’m not really sure how I would do the six tails arc well considering this stories’ circumstances. Naruto by himself was enough was able to solve that with the arc’s help, but considering that Naruto is still 13, he’s basically useless even with shadow clones, along with the fact that nearly 80% of the jinchūriki and help are there, let’s just say that the arc wrapped up a lot faster than it did.

———————————————————

After trying to find the others but not finding them anywhere on the current island, the three decided to wait for the others since they could handle themselves and there was five of them together, considering there was only one left. It was nearly sunset when they booked themselves a hotel and were hanging around, talking about their pasts to pass the time. Once night fell, Yugito took off to check up on her fellow jinchūriki, leaving the teens to go to sleep. At around 7:30 in the morning, Naruto was abruptly woken up by Fū.

“Naruto. Wake up!”

“Wha-What?! What is it?!”

“I smell breakfast! Yugito must be back!” Hearing this, Naruto perked up and the two kids went to find Yugito, Gaara and his siblings, and the Zenpōe brothers, along with a calm, stoic person holding a flute blowing harmless bubbles and a woman with blonde hair, eating with the guy happily, though none of the others were sitting with him. Fū became excited as usual.

“Ooh! Who are you two?! I love both of your hair. Your clothes are interesting.”

“Thank you. My name is Hotaru Tsuchigumo. And this here is my sensei, Utakata Fōmu. So you’re the remaining Jinchūriki?” Hotaru said and asked quite interested.

“Yeah. Fū Dainana’s the name.” She answered excitedly.

“And I’m Naruto Uzumaki.” The ex-genin followed after her with the same enthusiasm.

“Nice to meet you both. Just a warning, I don’t really have good people skills, as I’ve told the others, so forgive me if I’m a bit distant and awkward talking to you kids.” He admitted before returning to blowing bubbles.

“Alllll right.” Naruto replied, scratching his head.

“So, what tails do you two have?” Hotaru inquired curious.

“I have Kurama, the nine tails.”

“And I have lucky seven tails, Chōmei.”

“Interesting.” Hotaru said grinning.

“I have Saiken, the six tails.” Utakata added.

“Breakfast is ready.” Called out Yugito, along with Temari and Kankurō as they brought in various breakfast items. While next to him Fū got honey covered rice, Temari personally gave Naruto a bowl of ramen.

“Oh thank you Temari! It’s been so long since I’ve eaten ramen!” Naruto thanked very sincerely before practically inhaling it.

“He really loves his ramen.” Han commented. In fact, all of them were a little put off by his rapid eating of the noodle soup.

“Uhh, don’t you want to slow down?” Temari suggested, concerned about his health.

“Are you freaking kidding me?! I haven’t had ramen for forever! I’m enjoying this the right way!” He then picked up the bowl and slurped it all down in three gulps. He sighed contently as he put the bowl down and gave a loud belch. All the women groaned in annoyance except for Fū who went,

“Nice Naruto.” They high fived as a result. Someone then coughed to get their attention. They looked to see that, like the women, none of the guys were amused as well, though Rōshi didn’t look annoyed like the rest.

“So, Naruto. What do we do now?” Gaara questioned. “We couldn’t bring with us Killer B and the Fourth Mizukage, and Utakata’s only coming with us so long as we don’t go to heavily populated areas to live in.” Naruto thought long and hard about it, but he couldn’t think of anything.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure we could live in any village safely since most of us are jinchūriki. We’d be run out. Where to go?” Naruto started mumbling to himself.

“Naruto, there’s something I need to tell you.” Kurama spoke from within him.

“What is it?” The boy asked intrigued.

“Before you were born, your mother was the host containing me, and she came from a village outside of Konoha. I can direct you to that place, see if you’ll like it since it’s abandoned.”

“My... mom’s birth village? The place where Uzumaki’s came from?”

“Yes. It was destroyed when she was young, but the place itself should still be there.” With a combination of curiosity and somber, Naruto nodded.

“Alright. Everyone, we’re going to where Uzumaki’s came from. Kurama knows where it is.”

“You mean like... an origin thing?” Fū asked with high interest, indicated by huge smile.

“I’m not really sure. He says the place is abandoned, but I’ve never really known anything of my parents until recently, so it’ll be nice to where mom came from.” Naruto shrugged awkwardly.

“Oh yeah! Let’s go!” Fū exclaimed with cheer.

“Calm down, Fū. Can’t you tell Naruto isn’t exactly cheerful about this as you are?” Gaara pointed out sternly. The kunoichi looked to see Naruto a bit embarrassed.

“Oh, I’m sorry Naruto. I was a bit caught up in all this information.” She pleaded, now ashamed for her insensitive unawareness.

“Whoa, it’s okay, Fū. I get it. Sure, I’m conflicted about it, but part of me is actually excited about it and I want to figure out where I could’ve come from.” The boy explained. Fū looked a little better knowing he didn’t hold her excitement against her.

“So, when do we head out then?” Kankurō questioned, shrugging his shoulders.

“We don’t have to leave immediately. We can set out any time of the day.” Naruto said, really in no hurry to rush.

“Sounds good to me.” Utakata said, liking not being rushed.

———————————————————

After everything was ready, they took the boat back to the Land of Lightning before going back into the Land of Fire. Apparently when they found it was beyond its land borders, they rented another boat, slightly larger than the last one, to find this land. After a few hours of looking, they found it, colored by the sunset’s orange glow.

“There it is. The place that used to be known as Uzushiogakure. The Hidden Whirlpool Village.” Kurama told Naruto.

“My... village.” To be honest, he felt really disheartened to see it so... broken. He knew it was abandoned, but the village looked outright destroyed. The buildings were broken and all tilted. There was no sound outside of wildlife. And any of the villages’ icons of a whirlpool looked degraded and worn off, almost as if they found the place before it was lost permanently to time.

“My god. Naruto, I’m so sorry you had to find your ancestral home like this.” Temari whispered in sympathy. Naruto sat down against the side of the boat’s wall and placed his face behind his face, crying quietly but strongly. Temari, Fū, Yugito, Gaara, Rōshi and Han respectively put theirs hands on him at places where they could reach, doing what they could to show support. Kankurō and Hotaru lowered their heads in respect while Utakata blew bubbles from his flute in a way that when they popped, the droplets looked like drops of tears.

Once the reached land, Naruto managed to recompose himself enough to thank the others and get off the boat. As they looked around, they searched for possibly anybody who might be living or hiding around here, but by dusk, nobody outside of them was around.

“So, this is all that’s left; a destroyed village.” Yugito acknowledged as they sat around a camp fire.

“Yeah. This is depressing. This is so not how I pictured this journey ending.” Fū agreed to, her face having an uncharacteristic frown.

“So what now?” Hotaru asked, yet nobody could think of anything.

“We could just stay here.” Utakata spoke out, attracting everyone’s attention.

“Stay in this place? There’s nothing here.” Rōshi retorted.

“Think about it. Who brought all of us here?” The bubble blowing ninja inquired. Everybody looked to Naruto. “Yes. Naruto Uzumaki brought all of the jinchūriki together. Even though not all nine of us are here, Naruto has managed to connect with them and fulfilled his tailed beasts request. He brought us all here to reunite a family. But at the same time, he did more than that. Do you honestly expect that after this adventure you’d leave him afterwards?”

“Of course not. He’s an honorary Saisho. We never leave a sibling behind.” Temari remarked.

“No way! After making so many friends, I never want to leave this group. Especially Naruto and Gaara!” Fū shouted. The sand boy looked her in confusion.

“While we can’t honestly say this group is essential for us, it does feel nice to be surrounded by people accepting of us.” Rōshi explained. Han nodded in agreement.

“I’m not sure about the group as a whole either, but being with these kids for so long, it’s like having my own children. I don’t think I could leave them either.” Yugito admitted with a smile. Fū returned it as she gave the cloud kunoichi a hug. The woman hugged Fū back. Naruto didn’t know what to say. Everybody was willing to stay with him? He started grinning as big as he could while tearing up.

“Wow, thanks guys. While I have friends in Konoha, I’m now certain that everyone hear might as well be my family. Along with B and Yagura.” Fū giggled to that.

“I’m sure he would make a rap about that.” She said. Just about 3/4th’s of the group cringed from the idea, with only Utakata and Hotaru confused.

“Anyway, as I was saying, we’re basically a jinchūriki family now.” Utakata continued. “So instead of endlessly wandering we could make a new base here. It’s a quiet, small enough island.”

“We could even make it into an unofficial hidden village. One where jinchūriki aren’t treated badly.” Gaara suggested.

“What would we call it though?” Kankurō asked him.

“Well, since most of us have tailed beasts in us, we could call it... the Hidden Animal Village. Or the Village Hidden among Animals.” Naruto said with a self sense of cleverness.

You mean... Dōbutsugakure?” Han asked.

“Hmm, nah. Just doesn’t have a nice ring to it.” Naruto objected.

“How about Kemonogakure?” Utakata recommended.

“Yeah, now that sounds more like it! From this day forth, Uzushiogakure is now Kemonogakure! Or Kemono for short. Who wants to be the unofficial Kage?!”

“If it’s unofficial, why don’t we all just be Kage? That way no one is left out?” Fū asked with consideration.

“We still need a leader of sorts.” Gaara pointed out. “The best people for the job in my opinion is Rōshi, Han and Yugito.”

“No thanks. Han and I haven’t really been practicing our leadership skills for a few decades. Yugito would be much better at it.” Rōshi politely declined. Han nodded. Yugito smiled and stood up to bow.

“It would be an honor to be Kage. The... Dōkage if you will.”

“Hey, I just thought of something!” Naruto yelled in a breakthrough idea.”

“What is it?” Fū asked in excitement.

“I know someone who would be valuable to help us.”

———————————————————

It was late in the morning. A little over a month since Naruto left. The village seemed quieter since that time, but also a bit less exciting. Tsunade was signing away at paperwork that she started a little while ago. She missed the little kid. The one who got her her current job in the first place. Her eyebrow twitched, her guilt rising up again from exiling him. She stopped writing and sighed. Tsunade then said,

“You can stop hiding. I know you snuck in.” From out of the shadows, a white haired ninja slipped out and stood up, dusting himself off.

“Hey, I was just making sure you weren’t working yourself too hard. You know how you are and wrinkles.” Tsunade’s eyebrow twitched again.

“If you don’t have something to say, get out. I’m not in the mood.” Jiraiya’s smile dropped.

“Do you know if Naruto is okay? I’ve tried looking for him after a while waiting, but he just vanished.”

“I’ve been too distracted to be keeping tabs on him. Being Hokage, teaching Sakura, other stuff. I’m booked and I can’t send someone to spy on him.”

“How have you been holding up?”

“Barely. As if the guilt wasn’t enough I constantly feel like I need a drink. And half the time I go do it. I’m just not a good leader.”

“Now hold on a...” Jiraiya paused when he found a girl outside the window... flying with wings out her lower back. She tapped on the glass, startling the Hokage.

“What the?” She turned to see the girl as well, whom smiled and pointed upward before zooming up. It only took a couple of minutes before the middle aged ninjas to follow her to the roof.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“I come with a message from Naruto. You must be the Hokage.” Fū answered. The adults gasped.

“Naruto?!” They reiterated.

“Yep. Although I must admit, I’m not sure why he referes to you as Granny. You look like you’re in your 20’s.”

“Yep, that’s Naruto.” Tsunade sighed, yet smiling after hearing the girl call her pretty despite probably knowing an estimated age.

“I’ve come for Jiraiya.” Fū smile turned into a frown.” Or should I call you the pervy sage?”

“What’s that kid saying?!” Jiraiya spoke back in irritation. “How much had he been spreading that?!”

“Well, whatever. Naruto wanted you to come with me so he could see you.” This sure confused the toad sage.

“He invited me by escort?”

“Yep. Now follow me. I don’t have all day being around old creeps. She flew off ahead.

“I’m only 51, you brat! I don’t even like teenagers that way!” He shouted at her. He then sighed. “Well it’s about time he wanted to see me.”

“You better go before you lose her... pervy sage.” Tsunade chuckled.

“Shut up.” Jiraiya grumbled before following the kunoichi jinchūriki.

———————————————————

By the time the two made it back to Kemono, he was shocked from what he saw; ninja of all ages and clothing outright pulverizing or obliterating all the old buildings of this island. And from the looks of it, they’re nearly done, given how few buildings stood left. As they reached land, one noticed Fū return, and signaled for all of them to greet her and Jiraiya.

“Hey, Pervy Sage!” Naruto greeted joyfully.

“Dang it Naruto, it’s Jiraiya, the great to-omph!” The wind was sort of knocked out of him as Naruto leapt up and hugged him tightly. The sannin just stood there until he sighed with a smile and patted his head. “Yeah, it’s nice seeing you too kid.” He looked up to see everyone looking at him. “Who are you lot? The girl wouldn’t say anything aside from Naruto being okay.”

“We’re his adoptive family... whom he gathered himself. I’m his appointed mother, Yugito Nii, and the most of us are jinchūriki.” Jiraiya’s eyes bulged out, though his expression didn’t give much more than that.

“Jinchūriki? As in some of you have tailed beasts too?”

“Yep!” Naruto answered. “There’s seven of us here. We couldn’t bring two of them here, but we met them.”

“I see. And you already told them who I am? Or rather... as the pervy sage?”

“Yep. That way you don’t have to humiliate yourself with that stupid introduction dance.” Jiraiya sweated to this.

“You’re killing me, Naruto. You’re killing me.” He then realized something. “Oh yeah. Why did you bring me here? You have yourself a family but what’s with this place?”

“Oh yeah!” Naruto chuckled as he leapt off of the sannin. “This used to be a hidden village where mom lived before it was destroyed. Kurama let us find it and now we’re making it our new home. We call it Kemonogakure, or the Village Hidden among the Animals. And Yugito is the Dōkage. None of this is official of course. We’re just making a place for ourselves.”

“Alright. Now what does this have to do with me?” Jiraiya questioned.

“I want you to become my full time sensei. Like you offered when I was exiled.”

“You want me to teach you here?”

“Yeah! What do you say?!” Jiraiya pondered on this for a minute or two before shrugging,

“Well, it’s not like I have anything urgent. Alright kid.” Naruto jumped into the air raising his fist.

“All right! Believe it!”

“But.” Naruto stopped and looked at him suspiciously.

“What is it, Pervy Sage?”

“I can’t teach you things every day. I do need to go mainland every other day and get some inspiration for my books. You know it’s my life’s work.

“Those women in bath houses have nothing to do with this!” Naruto protested.

“What?!” Temari and Yugito spoke out in anger. Jiraiya then noticed four angry gazes at him. “You spy on bathing women for your books? How dare you call yourself a sannin and a sensei and be so disgusting?! You’re lucky you didn’t corrupt his brain!” Yugito screeched at Jiraiya.

“Whoa whoa whoa! In my defense the kid was already plenty perverted before I took him under my wing, so I thought it was okay to bring him along... oops.” The four females of the group ganged up on him and started beating him up violently.

Naruto just laughed all the while. This was great for him. He had Pervy Sage as a sensei again, he had a new home, he fulfilled his promise to Kurama, and best of all; he found himself a family. A jinchūriki family.

———————————————————

A/N: And that’s a wrap for this story. As mentioned, there will be a sequel but not a lot of uploading commitment. So in the meantime, I’m going to be doing my first crossover of Naruto and One Piece. I’m going to try for originality but hey, how frequent is “original” anymore anyway? Especially anything with Naruto.

So, I have one question. What kind of devil fruit should Naruto have? I’ve heard some good ideas from various people and such but I can’t decide on paramecia or zoan devil fruit. If it were zoan it would obviously be a fox model but would it be a regular fox or the mythical kitsune kind(by the way, no Kurama). And as for paramecia, should it be a fruit for cloning or speed oriented? Or hey, maybe something completely new yet on point for Naruto. Let me know of your thoughts in your reviews in the form of percentage polls. Your favorite three to five choices. I could really use the help please. Anyway thanks for reading this story. Sayonara.


End file.
